Green cat eyes
by AquarAvis
Summary: I just got into writing stories where Hiccup is a cat and Jack is a human or somewhat human and some shit happens that causes Hiccup to become a human. Add on the creative adventure that they'll go on and BAM! We've got something I don't know what it is , but like I always say , I regret NOTHING! XD also this a hijack pairing fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Green cat eyes

A/N:

Aquar: hi there im Aquar. Some of you might know me from ourfuckinwonderland back on tumblr. Well we're over here for writing purposes. first off , warning , all of what you are about to read may not make sense . I apologize my , well , the fact that I'm writing this.

I just got into writing stories where Hiccup is a cat and Jack is a human or somewhat human and some shit happens that causes Hiccup to become a human. Add on the creative adventure that they'll go on and BAM! We've got something I don't know what it is , but like I always say , I regret NOTHING! XD

Also I've been in the hospital , I'm still on medication and my mind is more whacked up then usual , soooooo there's no telling what will happen here . Yayayayaya for surprises! XD

Okay let the story begin! (^_^)

Disclaimer: I own nothing ! :'( XP

Jack's POV:

"SNOW DAY!" I yelled and through a snow ball at Jamie , who in return through one back , which I dodged easily. Now the rest of the kids got into our snow ball fight and thats how the park became a war zone. Ah , yes this was the life , starting snow ball fights , pulling a prank here and there. But the best part was that I didn't have to try to get others to see me , yup , cause I finally have believers. Ever since the guardians and I defeated Pitch , its been a lot peaceful and more children started to believe in me. Besides that a lot has changed , for one , the guardians and I are alot closer , their like my family. Second Jamie is thirteen now and he still believes in me , he's like my best friend. Also Sophie is four and started school , except it's winter break now and it's my turn to bring on the fun.

Flying up high , I have a good view of everyone. And I see Jamie hiding behind a tree sneaking up on Pippa. Feeling mischievous , I make a snow ball and fly behind Jamie , getting ready to throw , I'm just about to throw when someone screams and everyone runs to one corner of the park. Curious I also go to see what has happened.

We're all gathered around a light post, in the center is Sophie huddled up in a ball ,crying. Right away Jamie and I rush to her side. "Soph , what's wrong?" Jamie ask concern in his voice. Sophie looks up , her eyes are red from crying so much, but she doesn't say anything. I decide to give it a try and ask her what's wrong. " Hey Sophie , Soph ?" I wave my hand in front of her face , getting her attention. She looks about ready to explode , but before she can start crying again ,I blow a snowflake in her face, calming her down. " hey , what's wrong Sophie." I ask , she blinks a few times then looks down on her lap. Now noticing the bundle of cloth , me and Jamie look at her confused.

Taking a deep breath " I found him behind the bush over there" she said and point to where we had all been a while ago. " he was asleep and looked cold. So I was gona give him my scarf but he woke up and ran. I ran after him but when I coat him... h-h- he ..." Sophie started to cry again and Jamie pulled her into a protective hug. I took the bundle and noticed that it was warm but getting cold. Unwrapping the scarf ,I was surprised to find a cat. Even more , to see that the cat was covered in blood. Sophie screamed, pushed Jamie aside and took back the cat , nearly pulling off my hands in the prose.

She sat back down and hugged the cat close. Jamie looked at me confused , I shrugged , letting him know that I was just as lost as he was. Just then Pippa walked over to us and knelt front of Sophie. "Hey Soph , can I see him?" She asked and held out her hands. Sophie shook her head and scooded away from her. Pippa smiled " Sophie I just wana help. I promise, I won't hurt him." Sophie looked doubtful and Pippa smiled reassuringly."Promise?" Sophie asked. "Cross my hart." Pippa crossed her hart. Sophie gave a small smile and held out the cat. Pippa took the cat and unwrapped the scarf , she to was surprised. She look to Sophie then Jamie and me. " We're gona have to get him to a vet." Pippa said and Sophie jumped up " Will they help him?" Pippa knoded.

~ x~

Jack's POV (at the vet):

Once we had left the park , the cat woke up and tried to run off but due to his injuries he didn't get far. When we got to the vet , Sophie demanded that someone help her cat. She would have been intimidating to the ladies at the front desk , if they could see her over the counter but they couldn't. Luckily Pippa and Jamie were there and once they explained the situation , they agreed to see the cat.

A nurse took the cat , to Sophie disapproval , and had us wait in the waiting room. Sophie and I were playing with the fish when the nurse came back and called for us in. She showed us to a check up room and inside was the cat. He looked a lot better , tired but better. Sophie ran up to the bed the cat was on. " Hi, kitty , how do you feel?" Sophie asked and I swear that it looked like the cat was smiling at her. Sophie mite have also noticed because she squealed for joy.

The doctor came in a few seconds later and told Pippa and Jamie what had happen. Distracting Sophie with the cat but also hearing what was being said. I learned that the blood that the cat was covered in was not his but actually from another cat. That made me laugh " Hahaha , you got in a cat fight ? hahahaha! " Sophie looked confused and the cat rolled his eyes at me. " haha , oh , thats very funny , haha." the cat said sarcastically. This coat me off guard and I fell off the bed.

'Did that cat just fucking talk?' I looked at Sophie who was just giggling at me. " Soph? Did you ... did he just talk?" She stopped giggling and looked at me like I was crazy. " No , Jack , silly , cats can't talk." and started to giggle again. I blinked , and looked back at the cat. He was staring at me like I had just grown a second head.

"Ok , time to go Soph." Jamie walked over to Sophie and picked her off the bed. " But , what about Kitty?" She asked. Pippa walked over to the cat and picked him up to . " The vet said that he's fine and we can take him home now." Pippa said to Sophie , who gave a big smile.

~x~

Jack's POV(on the way to Jamie's house):

The whole way to Jamie's house the cat was looking at me. Weather I was flying or floating next to Jamie and Soph. Pippa noticed " Looks like he likes you Jack." the cat rolled his eyes "I don't like him" he said. My eyes went wide " Did you guys hear him! He just talked, I swear!" They didn't believe me.

"But, why!" Sophie was crying . We were in front of Jamie's house and he was currently trying to calm down Soph. "I'm sorry Soph , but mom doesn't want a cat in the house." He tried to explain but Sophie wasn't caring. "But, what ... where will he go?! We can't just leave him outside ,all alone!" She was waving her arms around.

Pippa knelt beside her " Don't worry Soph , I can look after him. " Sophie looked at her surprised "Really? You can?" Pippa noded and Sophie hugged her " Thank you! Thank you so much Pippa!"

"Pippa you sure?" Jamie asked and she noded " Ya , I can look after him." she answered. "Well , ok then. Soph time to go. Bye Pippa and thanks again. Bye Jack!" Jamie said and Sophie said her goodbyes too and soon they both in their house.

I followed Pippa back to the park "Hey Pippa , why did we come back to the park?" I asked. She looked around , making sure there was no one else around and walked into the forest . Confused but I followed. She was sitting next to a tree and looked sad. "Pippa?" I sat next to her. "Jack , what am I gona do?" Her eyes were starting to water up. "Um?" Was all I could come up with.

She sighed " I can't take him home ." I looked at her in shock "But you said you could. If you couldn't ,then why did you ..." Pippa cut me off " Cause I didn't want Soph to be worried about him but ... but now I don't know what I should do." The cat moved around in her arms and got out of her hold. Now that he wasn't covered by the scarf and was standing on his own , I saw that he was missing one of his back legs. He looked back at Pippa, who looked conflicted and then at me. " Thank you, but I can take care of myself." He said than ran off , deeper in to the forest.

Pippa jumped up and called after him but he was gone. Before she could run after the cat I grabbed her hand. She turned around and looked at me with shock all over her face. " Jack! What are you doing !? He's getting away!" I shook my head " Don't worry he won't get far. It's getting late and you should get home. I'll go after him." I let go of Pippa and started to go in the direction that the cat had ran off in. "Wait , Jack are you sure? " she asked , I looked back at her and smiled " Yeah don't worry everything well be alright."

" But what do we do after you find him? I can't take him home and neither can Jamie and Sophie. And taking him to a shelter is out of the question , Sophie would never let us do that." Pippa said and looked a lot more tired as time went by. I thought about it and an idea came to mind. " What if I look after him until we come up with a better idea?" I suggest. " But Sophie doesn't want him out on the streets." Pippa reminded me. " No , she doesn't want him out on the streets ALONE. If he's with me , then he's not alone , now is he?" Pippa blink at me and I grinned in victory. "Really , are you ok with looking after him." Pippa asked. "Yeah , why not. It gets a bit boring at night. He can keep me company for that time." I answered.

With a last sigh Pippa agreed and said goodbye. I turned around and flew in the direction of the cat. 'Now , where could that talking cat have gone.'

Jack's POV ( Somewhere in the forest at night):

I looked everywhere , up in the trees, down on the ground but I couldn't find the cat anywhere. I even tried calling out for the cat , in hopes that he would answer me but nothing , nothing at all. "Ah, come on ! Where are you!?" Ok so I was starting to get a bit impatient but in my defense if I didn't find that cat , Sophie would most likely have my head.

Hearing something that sounded like a cat falling off a tree , I flew in its direction. Expecting to find just a cat , I was surprised at what I actually found.

Yeah , I was right when I thought the cat had fallen out of the tree but that wasn't it. The cat was on the ground clawing at the ground in front of him trying to keep himself from being dragged away. Something black , it looked like a tentacle , was wrapped around the cat's only back leg and was trying to pull him towards the darkness of the forest. I was in so much shock that I froze in place , that was until the cat called out to me. "Hey ! Are you just gona watch , while this thing kills me!? Or are you gona help me!?"

There is no way that I'm gona get used to hearing that cat talk but what he said had gotten through my head and I shot at the black tentacle. It frose and shattered to pieces , the cat walked to a tree and curled up in a ball. I sat next him "Hey , um , wh- what was that just now?" I asked , he looked up at me . " I don't know." He said and tried to get up but soon fell back and cried out in pain. "Are you hurt? You shouldn't move if you're injured." I said and was about to pick him up but he hissed at me.

A bit hurt at his reaction to me " Hey , now , why do have to hiss at me. I just saved your life from what ever that was. The least you could do now is keep let me help you. Even if you don't want it. " He glared at me " Although I'm very grateful for your help just now . That doesn't change the fact that I don't trust you." He said and it made me confused. "Wait, how come you don't trust me? What did I do to you? " I guess I was pouting now. " The fact that your the only one that I have met so far that can actually hear me , doesn't sit well with me. Also the fact that your also not human , is unsettling. So sorry but I don't think I can trust you." He said.

"Yeah , well , your not much better to me you know." I crossed my arms and he just rolled his eyes. I huffed ' remember your doing this for Soph.' "Fine whatever, look I'm really just trying to help. Cause I am worried and what I just saw doesn't make things any easier to just walk away and pretend that I didn't see anything. So just get over your trust issues, cause I'm helping you weather you like it or not. " and with that I grabbed him and flew off.

A/N: Aquar: please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer**: still own nothing**

Hiccup's POV:

This was just not my day. First , I lost Toothless and after going out to look for him , I ran into some other street cats. Who weren't to happy to see me and decided that fighting was the best way to handle the situation. Stupid alley cats. Lucky for me I had a brain and that made up for my lack of fighting skills. By the end of it , the two cats were running away with their tails between their legs and alot more wounds than me. But I was covered in blood now and it was starting to get uncomfortable.

So I made my way to the park knowing that the snow there would help clean off the blood. While also healing the scars I got.

At the park I noticed two things . One the amount of snow and children at the park had increased. And second the children were playing with what seemed like a flying boy. At first that shocked me , to the point that I walked into a pole. But after having some of the ducks laugh at me, i got over the shock and went back to my original task.

Hiding behind a bush I rolled around in the snow , until I was clean. I was so exhausted that I didn't even notice when I fell asleep. What I did notice was a girl looking down at me, with a big smile. She looked concerned and was taking off the cloth around her neck. I panicked and ran , I had learned a long time ago not to trust every human that shows interest in me. So I ran and was confident that I had gotten away from her but when I turned to look behind myself , I tripped and fell on the snow.

I hear the girl's foot steps getting closer , then a scream , and I was picked up and wrapped in something warm. Not long after did I hear more voices but only two studded out to me. One was deeper than the but they were both had concern.

Then the girl, that I now knew was named Sophie , started crying. I felt movement, then I was grabbed and the cloth was unwrapped . For a moment the sun light made my vision fuzzy but then I saw the prettiest blue eyes I had ever seen.

Then a scream followed by more moving around and my head hurting. I fell asleep soon after but woke up in a panic to see that I was surround by humans. I tried to get away but my body was weak and I was coat.

After the cleaning and the not so necessary check up , I was beyond annoyed. I was in the mood to claw at anyone or anything that came to close. But as soon as I saw Sophie run into the room and ask if I was alright , all my anger disappeared and I smiled at her. But i soon noticed that she wasn't alone. There was a boy and a girl talking to that demon vet . And a white hair boy ,who I remembered to be the one I saw a the park. The one that was flying. The one with the pretty blue eyes. He made me curious.

" Hahaha , you got in a cat fight ?hahahaha! " the white haired boy teased me. I rolled my eyes and thinking that no one would hear me " haha , oh ,thats very funny ,haha." I said. I didn't expect for him to fall of the bed and ask Sophie if she heard me talk , which she hadn't. He had gotten my full attention.

For the rest of the time I spent with them I observed the white haired boy. So far I learned that his name is Jack , he can fly and no one other then children seem to notice him. But the most important thing to me is that he is the only one that can hear me. It makes me both happy and uneasy.

Hiccup's POV ( fast forward to the park):

After running away from Jack and the girl named Pippa , I found myself lost. Sure, I was a street cat but that's just it, I'm a street cat. I haven't been in the forest and the few times I have been were during the day , so right now I had no idea where I was.

In the distance I could hear Jack calling to me but I ignored him. I know that he and the others were just trying to help. But deep down the fear of being hurt was stronger. So the deeper into the forest I went. The smell of the city was stronger now and that could only mean that home was only a few yards away.

Climbing a tree , thinking that it would be faster and I was right. I could see the lights of buildings now , just a few trees away. I jumped on to another tree but something grabbed my leg and dragged me down. The landing hurt like hell but I was still abel to concentrate enough to get a hold on the ground in front of me. Preventing whatever it was that was trying to drag me away , from dragging me away.

But my body was to exhausted now and I couldn't hold on for much longer. I thought that would have been the end of me if not for Jack showing up and destroying whatever that thing was. I really was grateful for him saving me but the truth was that i was afraid. And that fear was not gona be easy to just get over and do what he asked for. Trust , trusting someone was hard and trusting Jack even though it seem like a good idea, it still seemed impossible. Even more so when he gave me this feeling of familiarity.

**A/N :**

**Aqur: short chapter I knew but this was necessary. So we can see what Hiccup is going through. So, um, I want to tell you or more like warn you that I will be putting one or two of my OCs in here soon . BUT ! DON'T WORRY I'M NOT PAIRING THEM UP WITH ANYONE! Their more like just there to keep everyone safe from me. Because I'm pretty sure that I'll be putting angst in here somewhere and when I do write angst it usual ends with someone dieing... I DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN ! DX SO MY OCs WILL PROTECT THE PLOT FROM DIEING! XD HOPEFULLY! Also thank you to , MickeyandMinnieM , for reviewing. And yes I will continue to write. Thank yous also go out to , In my coffee break , and **hexdragonqueen,** Shinju Angel , and starhunter9147, for following/fav this . Once again thank bye , see you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
><strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer : still own nothing * cries in corner*<strong>

**A/N:  
><strong>**Aquar: First off, I would like to apologize for not updating. Even after I said I would but I hope you all can understand. Life just got a lot to hectic, I actually had a breakdown at school and had to go to the hospital. But I'm back at home and am feeling better now. Well as good as I'm ever gonna get but anyway I'm back and I will be updating more. So go on have fun reading!^-^**

***

Jack's POV ( flying somewhere over town) :

"ARE YOU CRAZY! PUT ME BACK ON THE GROUND ! NOW!" The cat was screaming like his life was in danger , which i guess being a cat and flying does seem dangerous. " Oh , come on Kitty , don't be scared. I promise I won't drop you. See you can tru- OUCH!" His claws when a bit too deep in my shoulder. "First my name isn't Kitty! It's Hiccup and second , how can anyone trust someone that just takes them flying against their will!" Hiccup said and I would have taken him what he said seriously if I wasn't currently fighting with myself . I was trying not to laugh but really , what kind of name is Hiccup. It's funny and it's , it's cute. Which is why it fits him so well.

Taking a deep breath and controlling myself. I saw that we were getting close, if the yellow dream sand shapes were any clue.

Hiccup's POV:

Jack was beyond frustrating but even like that i still felt strangely safer with him. Which is why , when I saw all the large yellow shape floating around us , I buried myself in Jack's hoodie , against his protests of me doing so. Something having to do with it being too cold , although it was a lot colder inside Jack's hoodie , the cold made me feel safe. This both scared me and made me happy. I felt Jack wrap his arm around me , to prevent me from falling out of his hoodie.

Jack's POV:

Hiccup was, well strange , one minute he said that he doesn't trust me. The next he's huddling himself inside my hoodie. 'Strange cat ' I petted him through the fabric of my hoodie and heard him purr ' but a cute strange cat'. Hiccup dug his claws into my skin again and I almost dropped my staff. "Hey! what was that for!?"  
>"You know why!" Was all he said.<p>

I sighed and soon noticed yellow sand shapes were dancing around us. Looked to my right , and saw Sandy in the middle of his sand cloud. I flew over to him and he waved hello to me when he saw me. "Hi , Sandy , how's it going?" I asked and got a thumbs up in return. Followed by multiple sand shapes, asking me the same question. "Grate actually!" I answered.

Hiccup moved around in my hoodie and Sandy raised an eyebrow. "What's that?" Was his silent question. I laughed and scratch the back of my head. "Oh , um , hahaha , funny story , really , um..." before i could answer , Hiccup stuck his head out of my hoodie, surprising Sandy.

Hiccup's POV:

I was shocked to see all the yellow sand floating around us but even more to see a man in the center of it all. Jack's chest started rumbling , he was laughing but it was a nervous laugh. ' Did I do something wrong? Was this man not supposed to see me?' I began to get nervous,and all most like Jack could sense my nervousness he patted me again. It annoyed me when people did that but right now it made me calm down.

"Shsh , don't worry, everything's ok. "Jack said softly to me. Even if I didn't want to , it was already too late , I trusted Jack and I couldn't do anything about it. ' ah , I'm such an idiot. Well I just hope this won't blow up in my face.' I thought , and Jack flew closer to the man.

"Sandy , this is Hiccup. Hiccup this is Sandy , he's my friend. Say hi." Jack introduced us. Sandy gave me a bright smile and waved at me. Jack made a gesture for me to give a greeting. " Hi , Sandy." I said and his eyes went wide.

~  
>Jack's POV:<p>

"Hi , Sandy." Hiccup said and Sandy's expression was almost comical. "WAIT , CAN YOU HEAR HIM TOO? DID YOU?" I was excited , if he heard Hiccup talk than that meant that I wasn't crazy.

Sandy nodded and pointed at Hiccup , a question mark appearing over his head. Scratching the back of my head, " Um, I don't really know . I mean I just found him today , while I was at the park. But no one but me can hear him. At least that's what I thought , until you did too , that is." Sandy tilted his head and looked at Hiccup like he could get an answer just by looking into his eyes. Hiccup however didn't like being stared at and went back inside my hoodie.

Sandy frowned and I laughed. "Don't worry , he's not much of a people person." He tilted his head. "Never mind." I said and then I remembered something , the black tentacle. "Hey , Sandy? Have you seen anything out of the ordinary lately?" I asked , hoping that he could help me. Although it had been almost three years since the Pitch incident , it still was still reasonable that it had something to do with a Nightmare.

Sandy made a thoughtful expression and shook his head. Than another question mark appeared. " Well ,earlier at the forest I saw something and I don't know. It was after Hiccup but I destroyed it, and that was it but I'm still not sure." Sandy made a gesture for me to continue. "Um it was a black tentacle and it was just in the middle of the forest. No water near by , though I doubt that there are octopuses or squids here."

Sandy thought over what I had said but he had no idea what it could have been. But promised to keep an eye out for anything strange and if we did see it again, we'd go to the others. With that me and Hiccup said our goodbyes and flew off.

Jack's POV(sitting on top of a building):

"So you're the 'Jack Frost' ?" I had just finished explaining who I was to Hiccup and he was staring at me with astonishment. Feeling a lot of pride building up inside me , I sat up straight and gave him my brightest smile . "Yup , the one and only."

Hiccup rolled his eyes but I could faintly see a blush on his furry face. I laughed , teasing him was fun. Especially when his reaction was always cute. "So , your turn, tell me about yourself." I said and nudged him. He glared at me but shrugged. "Not much to tell. I'm a street cat , with amnesia. Can't remember much of anything , much of my memory is just four years worth." He said and avoided eye contact with me.

"Really? Well , guess we have something in common." Hiccup looked up at me "What do you mean? I thought you said , you got your memories back."  
>"Well , yeah , but what I mean is , that know how it feels to not remember much of your life. Though our situations are different , the feeling is the same. Right?" Hiccup thought about it and nodded. "Guess you're right." He lower his head , out of impulse I petted his head. Surprisingly he didn't protest but leaned into my touch. ' strange , cute cat.'<p>

"So , Hic , why were you at the park covered in blood, today earlier?" I asked and he tilted his head. "Well , no real reason. I was actually looking for my brother , while looking for him I ran into some alley cats and got into a fight. I went to the park to clean off the blood and well , Sophie found me , and you know the rest."

"Wait you have a brother? Where is he?" I asked curiously. Hiccup shrugged " I don't know , though I'm not really worried. He can take care of himself." I nodded "so is he ,like your older brother?" He nodded. 'So he has family, well guess that's good. At least he still has love ones.'

We spent the rest of the night together , spreading winter around. It was the most fun I had in a long time. Hiccup's company was really great to have , don't think I want to leave it.

****  
><strong>AN:  
>Aquar: Yes! Toothless is Hiccup's older brother. Or least he thinks so. Now what could I possibly mean by that. Well who knows, I know, but you'll have to wait and see. * evil laugh* Oh before I forget, I would like to say thank you to Darkness-of-Angels for reviewing! I know it's late but Thank you! Also thank you everyone that favoritefollowed!**

**Cons: Well that's it for now , until next time. Review if you would like.**

**Ann: BYE!3**


End file.
